It is enough to one nothing
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Après certains évènements, Grissom et Sara ne sont plus sur la même longueur d’onde…


Title: It is enough to one nothing… 

Author: Leslie  

Rating: PG-13

Classification: GSR, angst/romance

Spoilers : Play With Fire (saison 3) 

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease: LeslieSIDLE@aol.com

Author's note: Ok, c'est mon tout premier fanfic alors soyez cool!!! ;o)

Je n'ai pas encore vu l'épisode 'Play With Fire' et donc je ne sait pas ce qui s'est dit entre Griss et Sara (même si j'en ai une vague idée) ! et je ne veux rien savoir tant que je n'aurais pas vu l'ép. lol

Summary: Après certains évènements, Grissom et Sara ne sont plus sur la même longueur d'onde…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Grissom gara sa voiture à toute vitesse et sorti en trombe, il montra son ID au policier barrant l'accès à la scène. Après l'avoir identifié, le policier souleva la bande jaune laissant ainsi Grissom passer. Ce dernier chercha des yeux un visage familier et soudain tomba sur un de ses collègues.

-"Jim !" , cria t-il et Brass se retourna

-"Gil calmez-vous s'il vous plaît !"

-"Où est-elle ? " , demanda Grissom d'une voix paniquante

-"Elle est en train de se faire soigner par les EMT… ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien maintenant !" , mais Grissom ne l'écoutait plus, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête et c'était de la voir.

Il marcha avec une sorte de point à l'estomac qui s'émancipait à chaque pas le rapprochant de l'ambulance. Il était dans son bureau quand son portable avait sonné pour lui annonçait que Sara venait de se faire agresser sur la scène d'un viol. Il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait des risques pour que les meurtriers reviennent sur les lieux de le leur chasse, mais les violeurs… 

Sara avait insisté pour avoir cette enquête et Grissom n'avait malheureusement pas eu grand chose à dire. Leurs rapports n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis… depuis cette fameuse nuit il y une semaine.

Sara était retournée seule dans l'appartement de la victime car elle croyait tenir une piste et décida de l'exploiter, elle faisait toujours plus que ce qu'elle pouvait pour les affaires de viol et ça gênait Grissom, il savait dans quel état elle se mettait, elle prenait trop à cœur ces dossiers. Il se souvenait parfaitement des affaires Kaye Shelton et Pamela Adler, où pour la première fois il avait vu Sara pleurer, elle qui d'habitude ne laisse jamais ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Il n'était qu'a 2 pas de l'ambulance et il sentait déjà un frisson lui monter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

C'est alors qu'il la vit, elle était assise sur une civière et se trouvait tête baissée, tenant une poche de glace sur son arcade sourcilière.

A la vue de cette scène, Grissom eût le cœur encore plus brisé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il s'approcha doucement à côté d'elle et dit d'une voix calme et tremblante :

-" Sara…" , mais celle ci ne se redressa pas, et ne lui répondit pas.

-"Sara, hey, s'il te plaît dit moi quelque chose…" , la supplia-il

Finalement elle leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, si elle avait pu elle l'aurait tué sur place.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? " , lui demanda t-elle sur un ton mêlant choque et colère.

-"Je… je suis venu dès que j'ai appris…comment tu te sens ? " , sa blessure intérieure ne faisait que s'agrandir.

-"Je vais très bien, merci, au revoir Griss ! " , et elle lui tourna le dos et baissa de nouveau la tête.

-"Sara, s'il te plaît, dit moi quelque chose ! "

Elle se retourna en ayant un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres

-"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? L'autre soir tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me jeté et maintenant tu joue les gentils attentionnés ? Non merci, j'en ai marre Griss, marre de toute cette situation ! " , la colère lui montait de plus en plus.

-"Mais…Sara…" » , il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un officier arriva de nul part et s'adressa à Sara :

-" Mrs Sidle êtes-vous prêtes à partir ? "

-"Oui " , et elle se leva en un quart de seconde pour suivre l'officier.

Grissom resta bouche bée, elle ne lui avait accordé aucune attention de plus. Il savait très bien qu'il ne récoltait que ce qu'il méritait. 'Ca t'apprendras à jouer les abrutis incapables de faire face à leurs sentiments' se pensa t-il. 

Sara l'avait planté là, au milieu des EMT, policiers et autres professionnels dépêchés sur les lieux, et elle avait eu raison. 'Je ne suis vraiment qu'un lâche' marmonnait-il.

-" Dis donc, si vous continuez à parlez seul on va croire que Gil Grissom devient dingue ! " , c'était Jim Brass qui vînt se planter devant lui.

-"Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'être, rien que quand je voit la façon dont j'agis ! " dit-il en poussant un long soupir.

-"Ah mon cher, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Vous avez des problèmes avec Sara ? "

-" 'Des problèmes' répéta-t-il, le mot est faible ! "

-"Allez venez, que diriez-vous de m'en dire plus devant une bière ? "

-"Je ne sait pas si je vous en direz plus mais c'est d'accord pour la bière ! " , répondit Grissom sur un ton ironique.

-"Ah, je vous reconnais bien là ! L'homme qui ne dévoile jamais sa vie privée !

-Mouais, c'est sûr ! " ,Grissom sortit de sa rêverie et se leva péniblement.

Arrivés au bar, Jim pris la commande et se retourna vers son ami qui était en train de regarder dans le vide :

-" Allô, ici la terre ! " , et Brass passa sa main devant ses yeux.

-"Hein ? Quoi ? Arf, désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! " , Grissom retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

-"J'avais remarqué ! " dit Brass en souriant. 

-"Maintenant dites-moi tout, qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ? " , au même moment le serveur apporta leurs boissons.

-"C'est difficile pour moi d'en parler…"

-"Je comprends parfaitement, c'est vrai, Gil Grissom qui va me parler de lui et de ses sentiments, ça mériterait d'aller dans le livre des records ! " dit Jim en plaisantant.

-"Jim…"

-"Ca va je blague c'est tout ! " , répondit Brass en faisant mine de se rendre.

-"Désolé, c'est juste que je suis pas trop d'humeur. " , il était en train de passer ses doigts sur les gouttes de condensation de son verre.

-"Ok, sérieusement, dites moi ce qui vous tracasse. "

-"D'accord, mais rappelez-vous que vous m'avez obligé à parler donc si ça vous ennuie, assumez ! " ,  Grissom avait un petit sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

Jim se mit à rire discrètement

-"Allez raconter !! "

"-Bon vous savez que Sara et moi nous connaissons depuis pas mal d'années maintenant, à l'époque je l'ai rencontré à l'université où j'étais invité afin de présenté les méthodes utilisées dans la police scientifique. Bref, c'est à une des mes conférences que j'y est rencontré Sara, elle état venue me voir à la fin pour me poser des questions. Je l'ai invité à prendre un café afin qu'elle puisse de me demander tout ce qu'elle voulait, on s'est tellement bien entendu que c'est devenu une habitude, à la fin de ses cours on allait au café. Mais le jour où j'ai dû repartir, ce fût très dur, alors on a décidé de rester en contact par téléphone, mails… "

Grissom se remémorait tous ces instants passés avec elle, il n'osait pas dire à Jim qu'il avait eu des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers elle mais c'était toujours résigné à y croire.

-" Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? " s'impatienta Brass

-"Bien, elle a fini l'université et est entrée à la police scientifique de San Francisco pendant que moi je suis venu ici à Las Vegas. C'est à elle que j'ai penser en premier pour venir enquêter sur Warrick.. En fait je pense que même s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire je lui aurais demandé d'intégrer l'équipe, il me manquait quelqu'un avec ses compétences. "

-"Ah je comprend mieux maintenant. " , dit Brass

-"Et pour en arriver à votre problème actuel ? " ajouta t-il 

-"Au fil des années, en travaillant aux côtés de Sara, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle attendait plus de ma part, c'est à dire des sentiments plus intimes. "

-"Et est-ce que vous éprouvez la même chose à son égard ? "

-"Disons que… , il fût coupé par Brass

-"Oh Gil s'il vous plaît me dite pas que non ! Je ne vous crois pas !

-"Je vous demande pardon ? "

-"On sait tous la façon dont elle vous regarde et  vous aussi ! A chaque fois qu'elle arrive dans une pièce où vous y êtes, comme par enchantement l'atmosphère devient plus relaxante. "

-" 'On' ? " s'étonna Grissom

-"Oui, tout le monde le sait ! Ca crève les yeux bon sang ! Me dite pas que vous ne vous en étiez jamais aperçu ! " Brass était au bord de l'euphorie.

-"Euh… non… oui…arf je sais plus où j'en suis ! Tout le monde le sait ? Ecklie et Mobley aussi ? "

-"Non bien sûr ils ne le savent pas, il y a juste Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Archie, Bobby et moi ! et tous avons promis de garder le silence ! " , il rigolait de la situation.

-"Bobby et Archie ? Mon Dieu…"

-"Bon sérieusement Gil revenons en à Sara, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

-"La semaine dernière après l'explosion du labo, j'étais en train de parler avec Sara, elle était choquée par l'incident et au cours de la discussion, elle…elle m'a…" , Grissom semblait mal en point.

-"Elle vous à quoi ? Gil ? N'ayez pas peur de me le dire ! "

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et dit :

-" Elle m'a tout avoué ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, quelque chose de fort…elle m'a demandé si moi aussi je ressentais quelque chose pour elle…"

-"Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez répondu ? " , Brass était surpris

-"Je… j'étais sous le choc, elle m'avait pris par surprise…"

-"Gil, que lui avez-vous répondu ? "

-"J'ai répondu 'non'"

-"Mais enfin pourquoi ? " Brass, bouillait de l'intérieur.

-"Je suis un lâche, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui avouer, et maintenant elle ne me pardonnera plus jamais. " 

-"Mon pauvre Gil, dites moi réellement, y'a t-il des choses qui vous empêchent d'entretenir une relation avec elle hormis le fait de ce règlement stupide qui nous gâche la vie ? "

-"Il y en a tellement…"

-"Ne dites pas de bêtise ! "

-"Comme vous l'avez dit il y a le fait que je sois le boss, je suis plus âgée qu'elle…"

-"Parce que l'âge vous importe autant que ça ? "

-"J'ai facilement 15 ans de plus que Sara ! "

-"Vous ne connaissez pas cette phrase : 'En amour on ne compte pas' ?? "

-"Si bien sûr mais…"

-"Mais quoi, y'a t-il quelque chose d'autre ? "

-"Jim, je ne l'ai encore dit à personne mais je devient sourd ! " , Grissom s'étonnait de dire cette pénible phrase aussi facilement.

-"Quoi ? Comment ça ? "

-"Je souffre d'un maladie génétique, ça s'appelle l'otosclérose. "

-"Mon Dieu Gil, mais y'a un traitement ? une opération ? enfin quelque chose ? "

-"Une opération oui, la stapédectomie, qui consiste à remplacer l'os défectueux par une prothèse. "

-"Et vous envisager de la faire ? "

-"J'aimerais oui mais il faut attendre le feu vert du médecin…"

-"Ca marche à 100% ? demanda Brass d'une voix mal assuré"

-"Malheureusement non, j'ai 90% de chance pour que ça réussisse  et 10% de chance pour que ça loupe. " , Grissom répondit sur un ton ironique.

-"Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé je ne savait pas. Vous ne l'avez donc dit à personne? "

-"De l'équipe vous êtes le premier mais quelqu'un d'autre avait deviné. "

-"Qui ça ? "

-"Notre chère amie Lady Heather. " Cela fit rire Jim mais pas Grissom, il était sûr que Sara pensez qu'il avait eu une aventure avec elle. Encore un sujet qui faisait mal.

-" Vous savez ce que vous allez faire avec Sara ? "

-"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Elle doit certainement me haïr à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé ! "

-"Ne soyez pas défaitiste si rapidement, laisser la se reposer afin d'oublier un peu celui s'est passé aujourd'hui et aller la voir. Arranger les choses pendant qu'il est encore temps ! Ne prenez pas exemple sur un homme comme moi. " , Grissom souri

-"Vous essayez de me remonter le moral ou quoi ? "

-"Ben au moins j'aurais essayé, on peut pas être bon à tout ! "

-"Bon je vais y aller, j'ai encore de la paperasse à finir et je dois voir si les autres ont trouvé des pistes quant au salaud qui à touché à ma Sara ! " , Brass se redressa immédiatement aux mots utilisés par Grissom mais ne dit rien. 'Encore une preuve de plus' se dit-il en souriant intérieurement.

-"Ok ça me va, je vous verrais demain soir alors. "

Grissom acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se leva et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Brass avant de sortir et de monter dans son véhicule pour aller en direction des bureaux.

Dans le parking du bâtiment, Grissom remarqua que la Tahoe de Sara avait été ramené, 'certainement un des policiers' se dit-il.

Il entra dans les locaux et se dirigea de suite vers l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes fermées, il se laissa tomber en arrière contre le mur, une migraine comme il les détestait commençait à percer.

Au moment où il allait enlever ses lunettes les portes s'ouvrit pour indiquer qu'il était bien arrivé, sans attendre il se précipita dans le calme et l'obscurité de son bureau.

Il s'installa et retrouva les dossiers qu'il était en train de consulter quand… 'non' pensa t-il, 'ne partons pas sur ce terrain', et il continua d'écrire.

Une fois terminé, il regarda sa montre, 5h32, plus qu'une demi-heure avant de rentrer. Il sortit de son bureau et décida d'aller dans la salle de repos pour se faire un café. Il n'y avait personne et Grissom remercia le ciel, il n 'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit.

Pendant qu'il attendait son café, il s'assit à la table et mis plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

Il n'entendit pas Catherine rentrer et lui parler.

-"Griss…Griss ? " , celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil

Elle vint se placer derrière lui et lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Il se retourna vivement cherchant le responsable.

-"Catherine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

-" C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander, ça fait 5 minutes que je vous parle mais vous semblez ne pas m'entendre ?! " , lui dit-elle en se justifiant.

-"Désolé, je… j'étais en train de réfléchir et j'ai aussi une migraine. " , la vérité c'est qu'il avait encore eu une de ses perte d'audition, mais ne souhaitait pas en parler, pas encore du moins. Il voulait que Sara le sache avant les autres.

-"Oh, d'accord. " , elle se servit une tasse de café et en tendit une pour Grissom.

-"Je sait que ce n'est pas le bon moment vu votre état, mais il faut que je vous dise…à propos de ce qui s'est passé ce soir avec Sara…" , ça y est, c'était au tour de Catherine d'enfoncer le couteau un peu plus. Grissom, leva les yeux en sa direction, il avait mal partout et ne pensait qu'à rentrer chez lui.

-"Je vous écoute. "

-"Bien en fait, Mobley voudrait transférer l'affaire au service de jour…" , elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'a coupa violemment.

-"Il n'en ai pas question ! Je ne veux pas qu'Ecklie en soit chargé, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? "

-"Griss, moi non plus je ne veux pas que ça arrive mais vu vos rapports entre vous, vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire…" , lui dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

-"Ecoutez, Sara est sous ma responsabilité, je pense être en mesure de décider à qui je veux remettre l'enquête, oui ou non ? " , il était à présent furieux

-"En temps normal oui, mais Mobley vous accuse d'avoir fait preuve de manque de compétence…"

-"Je vous demande pardon ? "

-"En n'accompagnant ou ne faisant pas accompagner Sara, vous l'avez exposé à des dangers. Gil, Mobley vous tient déjà à l'œil depuis l'incident du labo, si vous ne vous pliez pas à ses exigences, il vous fera virer ! " , Catherine ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami et collègue.

-"Ecklie ne s'occupera pas de cette enquête ! Pas temps que je serais toujours ici ! Ce type me déteste et n'aime pas trop Sara non plus, il va encore classer cette affaire son avoir prit le temps d'enquêter correctement. Alors maintenant écouter moi, je veux que vous alliez dès que possible sur les lieux, prenez Nick et Warrick avec vous ! Je vous charge personnellement de cette enquête, faites tout votre possible pour retrouver l'ordure qui a fait ça ! "

-"Très bien, comme vous voudrez, mais vous mettez votre carrière dans un sale pétrin. "

-" Catherine, je me fiche pas mal de ma carrière, ok ? J'ai d'autres problèmes plus important que de savoir comment je vais affronter le Shérif ! " , Grissom se leva et ouvrit la porte.

-"Gil, ne faites pas des choses que vous pourriez regretter. " , essaya Catherine.

Il la regarda et marmonna un 'ouais' accompagné d'un soupir avant de sortir et retourner dans son bureau.

Il rangea ses papiers et attrapa sa mallette ainsi que ses clés de voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur de son véhicule il regarda la Tahoe de Sara garée non loin de la sienne. Il se demandait comment elle allait et ce qu'elle faisait. Il démarra et rentra chez lui.

Il déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée, accrocha sa veste au porte manteau et jeta sa mallette sur sa table. Il s'étala sur son canapé et enleva ses chaussures puis ferma les yeux. Il aimait retrouver le calme de sa maison après le travail mais ce matin là, il sentait le sang battre ses tempes à tout rompre. 'Maudite migraine' s'énerva t-il, toujours là au mauvais moment.

Il n'avait pas la force de se relever et de prendre des cachets, alors il restait là allonger sur ce canapé inconfortable, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Sara. Plus il y pensait, plus le mal de tête augmentait et avant même de le savoir il s'était endormi.

Il se réveilla vers 9h30, la migraine avait cessé et il décida de prendre un petit déjeuner, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille.

En regardant par la fenêtre il s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait

-"Encore de la pluie, c'est pas vrai", dit-il à haute voix.

Après s'être préparé quelques toast et du café bien noir pour le sortir de son état de déprime, il s'installa à sa table de salon et scrutait par la fenêtre.

Il resta comme ça environ 10 minutes, perdu dans ses pensées avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait de la nourriture en face de lui. Il avait beau avoir faim, il n'arrivait pas à manger, il voulut boire son café mais lorsqu'il but une gorgée il faillit le cracher sur place car il était à peine tiède. 

Ses pensées convergèrent une fois de plus vers Sara, il voulait tant aller la voir pour rattraper les choses, même s'il avait perdu sa seule chance de ravoir la même relation qu'auparavant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle démissionne ou demande une mutation immédiate, il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans l'avoir autour de lui. 

La sonnerie du téléphone le fit revenir à la réalité, il se leva pour aller décroché le combiné.

-"Allô ? ", dit-il d'une voix fatiguée

-"Gil…c'est Catherine, je ne vous dérange pas ? "

-"Oh, bonjour Cath, euh non vous ne me dérangez pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " , au fond de lui il ne voulait parler à personne, mais se renfermer ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

-"J'ai fait comme vous m'avez demandé, je suis allé sur les lieux avec Nick et Warrick. "

-"Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? ", demanda t-il immédiatement.

-"Euh…pas grand chose, on doute de ne pas avoir d'éléments très convaincants" , répondit-elle essayant de cacher son discomfort.

-"Comment ça pas très convaincants ? Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a pas laissé d'ADN, d'empreintes ?? ", Grissom était à nouveau en colère.

-"On a examiné les premiers échantillons ramassés et il n'y a aucune empreinte, le sang relevé sur les lieux et sur la victime sont les mêmes. On n'a pas non plus relevé de preuves d'éléments sur Sara qui nous fasse tenir une piste…"

-"Vous voulez rire ou quoi ? 2 agressions et rien ? Pas de quoi commencer des recherches, rien pour se baser ? Je veux que vous y retourniez, dites à Greg de refaire les analyses ! "

-"Gil ! Pourquoi vous vous obstinez à ce point ? Est-ce que c'est dû au fait que Sara se soit fait agresser ? Si c'est ça je vous comprends mais est-ce que ça vaut le coup de vous mettre en péril ? "

-"Il ne s'agit pas de carrière mais d'une de mes CSI ok ? Alors si vous ne voulez plus vous occuper de cette affaire ou ne plus retourner sur la scène, je le ferai moi-même c'est compris ? " , Grissom bouillait sur place.

-"C'est impossible je regrette…"

-"Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? " , Il essaya de se calmer mais en vain.

-"Vous n'êtes plus sur l'affaire, c'est officiel, Mobley vient de m'appeler, et ça ne va pas tarder avant qu'il la transmette à l'équipe de jour ! On ne pourra rien faire de plus Gil, je suis désolée. ", Grissom était en état de choque. Il n'arrivait plus à assembler les mots dans sa tête, une blague…c'était une blague…

-"Gil ?…Gil ? Vous êtes toujours là ? allô !!! ", Catherine était inquiète à l'autre bout du fil.

Il avait toujours le combiné près de l'oreille mais était incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit, et ce n'était pas une de ses pertes d'auditions, c'était juste son cerveau qui avait du mal à suivre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit une voix et se rendit compte que c'était Catherine qui tentait désespérément d'établir un contact avec lui.

-"Catherine ? "

-"Pour l'amour du ciel Grissom qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

-"Je…désolé je crois que j'ai été choqué par vos paroles. " bégaya t-il

-"Je suis navrée Gil mais malheureusement c'est la vérité. Je dois y aller, on a fini pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas dormis depuis plus de 24h et Lindsey m'attend à la maison, je dirai à Nick ou Warrick de vous appelé pour d'éventuelles informations. "

-"Très bien, au revoir. " 

-"Gi…" "bip bip bip " , elle n'eût pas le temps de finir qu'il avait raccroché.

Après avoir raccroché, il s'accouda au comptoir de sa cuisine et contempla l'espace de son appartement.

Retirer de l'affaire, lui, et maintenant c'était de salaud d'Ecklie qui allait reprendre l'enquête, il n'y croyait pas. 

Le téléphone sonna et Grissom supplia le ciel pour ne pas tomber sur Mobley.

-"Oui ? "

-"Grissom ? Ici Nick"

-"Vous avez du nouveau ? " , espérait-il

-"Oui, mais ça n'est vraiment rien de bon…" , Nick avait un ton inhabituellement calme.

Grissom souffla lourdement avant de parler.

-"Ok Nicky je vous écoutes…" , il était à présent prêt à entendre n'importe quoi.

-"On vient de se faire retirer l'affaire, elle est officiellement attribuée à l'équipe de jour. Brass à fait ce qu'il a pu pour vous défendre malheureusement…"

-"C'est rien Nick, remercier Jim de ma part quand vous le verrez. " , il allait raccrocher quand Nick l'appela :

-"Grissom ! "

-"Qu' y a-t-il d'autre ? " , il commençait à s'impatientait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir de plus.

­-"Euh… j'ai croiser Mobley tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il veut vous voir, il m'a dit qu'il vous a laisser un message sur votre portable. " 

-"Très bien, merci de me l'avoir dit, à plus tard. " et sur ce Grissom raccrocha violemment son téléphone.

Il retrouva sa mallette qu'il avait jeté en arrivant et prit son portable. Il y avait des appels en absence –le shérif– ainsi que l'image montrant la présence de messages vocaux. Il appela sa messagerie et dût pratiquement éloigné le téléphone de son oreille lorsqu'il entendit la voix forte et à moitié agressive de Mobley :

"Grissom ! ici le shérif Mobley, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau le plus tôt possible, est-ce clair ? Vous vous êtes mis dans un beau merdier ! "

Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la tête de Mobley quand il avait laissé ce message mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. 'Ce n'est qu'un abruti' se pensa-t-il.

Il regarda sa montre et se dit que c'était l'heure pour lui d'aller affronter le monstre enragé qu'était le shérif.

Il attrapa sa veste et son portable qu'il rangea dans sa poche et sortit de chez lui. Il se précipita sous la pluie jusqu'à sa voiture et une fois à l'intérieur, mis les clés dans le contact mais ne démarra pas. Il avait les mains sur le volant et sa tête ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il resta ainsi 5 minutes avant d'attacher sa ceinture et démarrer pour se rendre à l'abattoir.

Une fois arrivé sur place, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et Grissom sortit en traînant des pieds, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire remettre à sa place, pas maintenant en tout cas et pas comme ça. Il se sentait fatigué et faible, il était pratiquement incapable de se concentrer ou réfléchir normalement.

Arrivant dans le bureau de Mobley, celui-ci se tenait près de la porte comme s'il avait sentait Grissom arriver.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour ou de lui serrer la main, il désigna une chaise et lui dit sur un ton ferme :

-"Asseyez-vous Gil ! " et lui même s'installa derrière son bureau.

-"Vous vouliez me voir Brian ?! " essaya t-il

-"Ne jouez pas à ça ! Vous savez très bien les raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes ici ! " , il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rigoler.

-"C'est au sujet de l'affaire de viol"

-"Entre autre, mais je voudrais insister sur l'agression dont à été victime Melle Sidle. Selon les faits elle est retournée seule sur les lieux du viol et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'est fait surprendre par le violeur. Cela ne vous rappelle rien Gil ? "

-"Vous voulez parler de ce qui s'est passer avec Holly Gribbs…"

-"Exactement ! Alors maintenant je veux des réponses, pourquoi votre CSI Sidle était-elle seule ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir accompagné ou n'avoir pas chargé un de vos collègues de le faire ? Vous êtes leur superviseur, ça fait de vous le principal responsable dans cette affaire. " , Mobley était furieux contre Grissom

-"Je…J'ai manqué à mon devoir je suis au courant. "

Le problème se posant pour Grissom était qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant que Sara était retournée sur les lieux seule, elle ne lui avait rien dit comme aux autres non plus. Il pensait qu'elle était avec Greg au labo attendant des résultats d'échantillons d'ADN…

-"Gil ! Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? "

-"Désolé, je réfléchissais juste. "

-"Oui et bien à partir de maintenant vous allez avoir beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir ! " , Mobley essaya de ne pas paraître aussi réjouit qu'il n'y paraissait.

Grissom percuta enfin ce qui lui avait dit le shérif :

-"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " , il avait un ton qui trahissait son dur extérieur.

-"Suspendu, voilà ce que ça veut dire, suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre et ça prend effet immédiatement ! Vous êtes hors-circuit mon cher Gil ! " , il était heureux de prononcer ces mots mais se garda de le montrer.

-"Comment ça suspendu ?! "

-"Manquement à votre devoir de superviseur, mise en danger d'un membre de votre équipe,  sans oublier l'incident de la semaine dernière qui ne vient qu'alourdir ce triste bilan. "

Grissom vit le plaisir que prenait Mobley à le torturer alors il se leva et se plaça juste devant lui.

-"Très bien, je vois parfaitement que ça faisait longtemps que vous rêviez d'une telle opportunité alors je vous laisse la saisir. Vous allez pouvoir travailler tranquillement avec ce cher Conrad, c'est sûr, vous avez tellement une vision des choses si similaire ! Profitez bien de mon absence Brian. " Grissom ne perdit pas son sang froid et utilisa une voix anormalement calme et posée. Il le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux avant d'esquisser un petit sourire ironique puis sorti du bureau.

En sortant du bâtiment il sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

-"Willows ? "

-"Cath c'est Grissom, écoutez j'ai besoin que vous preniez ma place de superviseur durant quelques temps. "

-"Wow, quoi ? Gil qu'est-ce qui se passe ? et en quelle honneur je devrait prendre votre poste ? " , demanda une Catherine prise au dépourvue.

-"Suspendre, je me suis fait suspendre" , il parlait d'une voix indifférente.

-"QUOI ?? Comment ça ??? " Trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché.

Catherine resta bouche bée à l'autre bout du téléphone fixant le mur droit devant elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire, Grissom suspendu et elle qui devait prendre les rennes de l'équipe. Elle trouvait Grissom étrange ces derniers temps, il semblait ne plus se soucier de rien, ça n'avait pas l'air de le préoccuper plus que ça que de se faire congédier.

Elle sortit de la salle pour se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de Brass. Malheureusement celui-ci se trouvait en train d'interrogé un témoin dans une affaire de disparition. Dès qu'il fût sorti de la salle d'interrogatoire, elle lui dit essoufflée :

-"Il faut que je vous parle tout de suite ! "

-"Catherine je suis désolé, ça ne peut pas attendre ? " , elle le fusilla du regard.

-"NON ! il faut que je vous parle maintenant, c'est au sujet de Grissom ! " et elle le traîna vers son bureau.

-"Bon allez, dites moi ce qui se passe avec Grissom. "

-"Il vient de m'appeler me demandant de prendre sa place à la tête de l'équipe, il s'est fait suspendre Jim ! " , Brass n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-"Quoi ! Suspendre ! Oh merde…"

-"Il ne m'a rien dit de plus, Jim qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est sur une autre planète depuis quelques jours ! " , Catherine était inquiète pour Grissom.

Brass ne savait pas quoi répondre, il voulait tellement lui dire ce qui préoccupait Grissom mais d'un autre côté est-ce que ce dernier voudrait qu'on s'occupe de ses problèmes personnels, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de problèmes sentimentaux…

Il prit une rapide décision, lui dire uniquement le principal, et il commença :

-"Catherine il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose… " , et elle lui porta toute son attention.

Lorsque Grissom sortit du bâtiment, le ciel s'était assombrit et l'orage grondait, il rejoignit sa voiture et rentra chez lui. 

Il pleuvait tellement fort qu'il était difficile d'y voir au-delà de quelques mètres et Grissom se mit à marmonner.

-" Fallait qu'il pleuve aujourd'hui ! Ca fait 2 mois qu'il est pas tombé une goutte et là on a la totale ! "

Une fois arrivé, il gara sa voiture n'importe comment et rentra en évitant de se faire tremper. Il enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes qui étaient trempées et décida de prendre une douche bouillante pour se relaxer. Une fois sous le jet d'eau, il essaya de faire le vide mais il n'arrivait pas, tout allait si vite dans sa tête : Sara, l'agression, sa discussion avec Brass, le coup de téléphone de Catherine, celui de Nick et enfin Mobley et son congé forcé…

Il resta plus d'une demi-heure avant de sortir, se changer et s'allonger sur son canapé. A l'extérieur la pluie tombait encore plus fort, empêchant de voir l'étendue de Las Vegas, le tonnerre était fort et proche de la maison. 

Non loin de là, Sara était dans sa chambre, en train doucement d'émerger de son sommeil. Elle s'étonna d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps, elle qui d'habitude ne dormait que 4 heures. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de pousser un long soupir. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Un quart d'heure plus tard elle sortit changée, les évènements de la veille l'avait quelque peu perturbé et ce soir elle allait continuer à travailler sur cette affaire.

Au moment de partir, elle attrapa sa veste imperméable, son portable et ses clés de voiture avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Au moment de sortir elle se souvint que sa voiture avait été ramenée dans le parking du LVPD, elle soupira longuement avant de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler un taxi.

Elle arriva moins rapidement que d'habitude pour cause de pluies fortes, le chauffeur de taxi avait dû se montrer plus prudent au volant afin de ne pas avoir d+'accident.

Une fois arrivée, elle se précipita dans les vestiaires afin d'enlever sa veste qui était à moitié mouiller. Elle n'avait encore rencontré personne alors que d'habitude Warrick ou Nick traînent les derniers dans ces lieux. "Ils sont certainement en train de faire du café pour se réchauffer" pensa t-elle.

Elle sortit et alla immédiatement voir si Greg avait ses résultats d'ADN de la veille. Celui-ci était plonger dans son travail et ne l'entendit pas rentrer.

-"Salut Greg ! " , il se retourna pris par surprise.

-" Wow, vous avez failli me faire avoir une attaque ! "

-"Désolée, vous avez mes résultats pour les analyses ADN ? "

-"Vous ne devriez pas être chez vous tranquillement ? "

-"Non pourquoi ? Je devrais ? ", Greg était étonné de la voir.

-"Je croyais qu'on vous avait offert un jour de congé ? Après ce qui s'est passé hi…" , il n'eût pas le temps de finir.

-"Arrêtons de parler de ce qui est arrivé hier ok ?! Et non on ne m'a pas donné de congé ! Maintenant s'il te plaît aurais-tu les résultats des tests ? ", elle commençait à se mettre en colère.

-"Quoi vous êtes pas au courant ? " , Greg était surpris par le comportement de Sara

-"Au courant de quoi ? "

-"Vous n'êtes plus sur l'affaire, elle a été transférée à l'équipe de jour"

-"Comment ça transférée ? Qui s'est permis de faire ça ? C'est mon affaire ! " , elle était sur le point d'exploser.

-"Ecoutez je ne sait que ça mais vous devriez en parler avec Catherine, c'est elle qui supervise tout maintenant. " et Greg sorti du labo.

Sara ne comprenait plus rien, d'abord on l'avait agressée puis on l'avait raccompagné pour qu'elle se repose, et maintenant elle se tenait debout dans le labo, se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas éveillée. On lui avait retiré l'affaire, le service de jour c'est à dire Ecklie et son personnel allait mener l'enquête, pour finir Catherine jouait les superviseurs et Grissom dans tout ça qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Où était-il d'abord ? Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de ce dernier mais eût la mauvaise surprise de le trouver fermé. "Toujours absent quand il faut pas" pesta t-elle.

Elle fit toutes les salles de l'étage pour finalement découvrir qu'il n'était nul part. Elle était dans une colère noire, c'est alors qu'elle vit Catherine dans la salle de repos, elle courut presque pour lui parler.

-"Catherine ! "

-"Sara ? vous n'êtes pas en congé ? " , elle était surprise de la voir.

-"Non je ne suis pas en congé et maintenant je veux savoir, pourquoi l'enquête m'a t-elle été retirée et refilé à ce salaud d'Ecklie ? Pourquoi est-ce vous qui supervisé l'équipe ? et pour finir où est Grissom ? J'ai été incapable de le trouver dans tout l'étage et son bureau est fermé !! ", ça y est elle se défoulait sur Catherine.

-"D'abord vous aller vous calmer ok ? " , Sara soupira essayant de se calmer et s'effondra sur le divan.

-"Je suis désolée…"

-"La raison pour laquelle j'ai été chargé de superviser l'équipe c'est que Grissom s'est fait suspendre. " , elle essaya de trouver un ton adapté pour cette situation.

-"Quoi ? mais pour quel raison ? " , Sara essaya de ne pas paraître choquée mais son visage la trahit.

-" Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus, il n'a rien voulu me dire, mais Brass m'a affirmé qu'il y avait un lien avec votre agression. "

-"Je…je ne comprends pas ? " , elle était en train de paniquer ?

Catherine n'eût pas le temps de répondre, son portable sonna.

-"Willows ? "

Elle resta là à écouter sans dire un mot puis au bout de 5 minutes elle raccrocha, son visage était celui de quelqu'un à qui on avait annonçait de mauvaises nouvelles.

-"Cath ? parlez moi, qui était-ce ? ", Sara paniquait encore plus.

-"C'était Mobley, il m'a expliqué les raisons de la suspension de Grissom. "

-"Et ? "

-"Manquement à son devoir, il a commis une énorme erreur en ne vous assignant personne pour vous accompagner dans l'appartement de la victime. " , Sara était sous le choque, Grissom s'était fait renvoyer à cause d'elle, elle n'avait prévenu personne qu'elle comptait retourner sur place. Et maintenant son erreur avait coûté chère, comment Grissom pourrait lui pardonner ? A ce moment précis, ses sentiments lui brouiller l'esprit, elle lui en voulait tellement pour ce qu'il lui avait fait mais d'un autre côté, elle l'aimait et rien ne pouvait changer ses sentiments envers lui. Il lui avait brisait le cœur et elle sa carrière. 

-"Il y a autre chose…" , la voix de Catherine la sorti des ses pensées.

Sara la regarda avec un air lui demandant d'en dire plus.

-" Mobley m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous ordonne de prendre 1 semaine de congé. "

Elle eût envie de s'interposer mais n'en trouva pas la force, elle détestait qu'on la force à se mettre en congé mais son esprit était ailleurs, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Grissom…

-"Ok, et bien à dans 1 semaine alors ! ", elle avait une voix calme mais éloignée et Catherine fût surprise de sa façon d'agir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Sara sortit de la salle, son teint avait viré au pâle et avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Tellement absorbée dans son monde qu'elle ne vit pas Warrick arrivé le nez plongé dans son dossier. Sara lui rentra dedans sans même s'en être rendu compte.

-"Oof…" , fit-elle en le percutant.

-"Hey Sara, désolé, je ne t'es pas vu, j'étais plongé dans mes affaires. " , ils étaient en train de ramasser les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol.

-"C'est pas grave, je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais"

En se relevant Warrick s'aperçut de la mine de Sara et ça l'inquiéta, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

-"T'es sûre que ça va ? t'as pas l'air en grande forme…" 

-"Si, si ça va très bien, je t'assure. " , elle essayait de cacher ses émotions.

Warrick la regarda d'un air suspicieux, il connaissait Sara et était prêt à parier que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il préféra la laisser tranquille, elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'énerve avec ses problèmes.

-"Ok" , et s'il s'écarta du passage.

-"Je dois y aller, à la semaine prochaine. " , elle commença à s'éloigner en vitesse de ces lieux qui la pesait.

-"Comment ça la semaine prochaine ? " , 'Sara qui prend une semaine, y'a réellement un truc qui cloche' pensa-t-il

-"T'as qu'a voir ça avec Catherine" et sur ce elle disparu en direction de l'ascenseur.

Warrick resta au milieu du couloir, pensif, avant de reprendre ses activités.

Sara rejoignit sa voiture et une fois à l'intérieur repensa à ce que lui avait dit Catherine.

Elle voulait voir Grissom mais que faire s'il la rejetait une nouvelle fois ? elle ne pouvait plus endurer ses rejets plus longtemps.

En mettant le contact en route, la radio s'alluma automatiquement. Sara ne prêta pas attention à la chanson qui était en train de passer, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre lui succède attirant cependant son attention :

_Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

I had to find you, tell you I need ya 

_And tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, nurse me your questions_

_Oh lets go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming in tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Elle augmenta le son.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing tails_

_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

A la fin de la chanson, elle coupa net la radio, de fines larmes lui coulaient à présent le long de ses joues. Son esprit revenait sans cesse à Grissom…, cette chanson exprimait tellement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Pendant ce temps, au CSI headquarters, Warrick se dirigea vers la salle où Catherine était en train d'examiner des vêtements, une bouteille de Luminol à la main prête à en vaporiser à tout moment pour trouver d'éventuelles tâches de sang.

Du coin de l'œil elle le vit arriver et se tenir debout de l'autre côté de la table.

-"Hey Warrick"

-"Hey…" , il lui répondit sur un ton très calme

-"Est-ce que tu as les résultats des échantillons d'ADN ? "

-"Non, Greg n'avait pas fini, je reviens de la salle d'interrogatoire. "

-"Ah, et que nous révèle le témoignage du mari ? "

-"Pas grand chose, il dit qu'il était à son bureau hier soir. Le problème est que son alibi n'est pas très crédible. Brass l'a fait passer suspect n°1.

-"Ca ne m'étonne pas. "

-"Et toi, ça donne quelque chose les vêtements ? " elle soupira et lui répondit

-"Pas grand chose. Le sang est en train de se faire analyser, il va tout de même falloir les passer à la loupe pour trouver d'autres éléments étrangers.

Warrick acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'ajouter :

-"Si tu as besoin d'aide, je n'ai rien pour l'instant. "

-"J'apprécierais un coup de main ! Merci Warrick.

-"De rien. "

il hésita quelques instants avant de poursuivre :

-"J'ai croisé Sara, enfin plutôt on s'est rentré dedans, dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Elle avait pas l'air bien. Elle a pris 1 semaine de congé ? 

-"Mobley l'a forcée à prendre 1 semaine. "

-"Ah ok, mais c'est ça qui l'a mise dans un tel état ? Elle était pâle et elle a dit de pas m'avoir vu arrivé, parce qu'elle était en train de réfléchir ou un truc dans le genre. Elle m'inquiète, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. "

-"Warrick, je te rassure, elle m'inquiète aussi. Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était forcée de prendre la semaine, elle n'a fait aucune résistance, pourtant on sait tous comment elle réagit aux congés ! ", ils sourirent au fait que Sara ne prenait pratiquement aucun congé et que même malade elle venait bosser au lieu de rester chez elle.

-"Là, elle paraissait comme dépasser par les évènements…"

-"Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui faire ça ? "

-"J'ai peut-être une idée là dessus. "

-"Vas-y dit moi tout…"

-"C'est quand je lui est annoncé les raisons de la suspension de Grissom. "

-"Je comprends mieux …"

-"Il y a tout même quelque chose qui m'échappe…"

Warrick fit mine d'attendre la suite.

-"As-tu remarqué la façon dont ils agissent depuis 1 semaine ? "

-"Tu veux dire tout le temps oui ! "

-"Non, depuis l'incident du labo, tu as vu ce qui se passe ? "

-"Je suis pas sûr de suivre…"

-"Mais si, je t'explique : tout ce passait normalement ou presque entre eux et voilà que cet incident arrive et là, tout change : Sara et Grissom se côtoient rarement, ils ne s'échangent pas plus de 3 mots par soirs, elle est venue me voir pour échanger ses dossiers à chaque fois qu'elle tombe avec lui, et elle en vient même à me demander ou à Nick d'amener les preuves, ADN ou autres éléments ayant besoin d'être vu par Grissom.

-"Exact, elle me l'a demandé à moi aussi. "

-"Tu vois ! Et encore là je te dit uniquement ce que j'ai pu observer. "

-"Tu crois que si elle n'a prévenu personne pour retourner sur les lieux du viol c'est pour enfoncer Grissom ?

-"Non je ne crois pas ! Elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire ça. "

-"Je pense que si elle n'a rien dit c'était pour ne pas se retrouver avec quelqu'un derrière elle, elle voulait être tranquille. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas pour Sara. "

C'était la voix de Nick –qui avait entendu les dernières paroles de ses amis– qui fit sursauter Catherine et Warrick au même moment.

-"Nick ! " , crièrent ces derniers.

-"Désolé, je voulais effrayer personne…"

-"Ok, alors toi aussi tu as remarqué pour Sara ? "

-"Vous savez quand elle vous demande de l'aider en entomologie, c'est qu'il y a un malaise quelque part. "

-"Elle t'a demandé ça ? ", Catherine était étonnée

-"Pourtant tu ne t'y connais pas plus que nous, pourquoi n'a t-elle pas demandé à Griss ? J'ai du mal à suivre là ! "

-"T'es pas le seul War, enfin je n'y avais pas tellement prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant. "

-"Vous croyez qu'on devrait aller lui parler ? " , s'inquiéta Catherine 

-"Ce serait une mauvaise idée, Sara n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée, surtout qu'apparemment ça touche Grissom aussi, vaut mieux pas. "

-"T'as raison Nick, je pense que si ça ne va pas entre eux, ils préfèreront régler les choses par eux-mêmes. "

-"En espérant qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains…"

-"Cath…" , rigola Nick

-"Bon aller, laissons notre cher couple arranger les choses et retournons à notre enquête. Warrick, ça tient toujours pour le coup de main ? "

-"Oui, je vais chercher le matériel. "

-"Nick ? Tu fais quoi maintenant ? "

-" J'allais me faire un café mais si je peux aider…"

-"Oui, pourrais tu aller voir si Greg en a fini avec l'ADN ? "

-"Ca marche ! ", et il sortit de la salle.

Une fois seule, Catherine poussa un long soupir et étala les vêtements sur toute la longueur de la table.

Jamais Sara n'avait vu de telles trombes d'eau s'écraser sur son pare-brise. La visibilité était extrêmement réduite ce qui l'obligeait à rouler doucement, elle se servait des feux arrières du véhicule devant elle comme repaire.

Elle n'arrêtait pas d'entendre encore et encore les paroles de la chanson dans sa tête, elle avait décidé en quittant le parking d'aller voir Grissom. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité même si ça devait lui coûter ce qu'il restait entre eux. Elle décida qu'aussitôt la vérité annoncée, elle appellerait Mobley afin que Grissom soit réintégré à l'équipe.

Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers sa maison, le véhicule avant changea de direction et ne lui laissa qu'un vide noir en guise de route. Elle roulait sans vraiment savoir si elle était toujours sur la route, s'ajoutant à cela les larmes qui lui obstruaient la vue.

C'est alors qu'elle vit des lumières arrivées droit sur elle et réalisant soudain qu'il s'agissait d'une voiture, elle entreprit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'éviter. Son véhicule alla s'encastrer dans le rail de sécurité sur le bas côté de la route.

Une fois sa voiture immobilisée, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver son souffle. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait rien. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé autant d'incident en une semaine.

Une fois calmée mais toujours sous le choque, elle s'enfonça dans son siège et tout ce qu'elle entendit était le bruit de la pluie tambourinant sa Tahoe.

Grissom était paisiblement allongé sur son canapé écoutant un peu de musique classique. Il prenait rarement de jours de repos car il s'ennuyait quand il ne travaillait pas. Il se demanda comment il allait tenir durant son congé forcé.

La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. Il voulait le laisser sonner afin de ne plus entendre parler du reste du monde, 'mais si c'était Sara ?', il se résigna d'y songer 'elle a certainement dû tiré un trait sur moi depuis tout ce temps' pensa-t-il.

Voyant l'insistance de la personne, il se dépêcha de se lever et de décrocher.

-"Allô ? "

-"Bonsoir, est-ce que c'est bien Gil Grissom ? "

-"Oui, qui êtes-vous ? "

-"Je suis le Capitaine Hatkins des pompiers de Las Vegas"

-"Que puis-je faire pour vous ? " , demanda Grissom intrigué

-"Connaissez-vous une certaine Sara Sidle ? " 

-"Oui, je suis son superviseur. Dites moi ce qu'il y a, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? " , il commençait à imaginer au pire qui aurait pu arriver à Sara.

-"Rassurez-vous, elle va mieux à présent. Elle a été victime d'un léger accident de la route dû aux mauvaises conditions météorologiques.

-"Oh mon Dieu…" , dit-il d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

-"Mr Grissom, j'ai trouver votre numéro dans son portable, Mlle Sidle était trop choquée pour parler. Vous serez t-il possible de venir la chercher ? "

-"Oui, oui pas de problèmes, dites moi où je doit venir" , il essayait tant bien que mal de se rassurer.

-"Sur Hemilsdrove, juste après l'embranchement de Las Vegas Sud. "

-"J'arrive tout de suite ! "

-"Merci. "

A peine le temps de raccrocher le téléphone qu'il mit ses chaussures, enfila sa veste et attrapa portable et clés de voiture au passage avant de sortir en courant à moitié.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Sara avait eu un accident, ça ne lui sortait pas de la tête. Il avait beau savoir que tout allait bien à présent, rien à faire, dans son esprit c'était 'Sara a eu un accident. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si je l'avais perdu ? Non Gil, calme toi et arrêtes d'y penser, elle est saine et sauve, elle ne risque plus rien maintenant…mais Sara a eu un accident…'

Hemilsdrove fit son apparition et Grissom ne tarda pas à voir le camion de pompier, une dépanneuse ainsi qu'une ambulance, il avait une mauvaise impression de déjà-vu.

Il se rangea où il put et sortit en hâte afin de trouver le Capt. Hatkins.

Il vit un groupe de pompiers rassemblés près de leur camion, il s'en approcha et demanda à l'un d'entre eux :

-"Excusez-moi, je cherche le Capt. Hatkins ? "

-"Mr Grissom ? " fit une voix derrière lui

-"C'est bien moi, Gil Grissom" , dit-il en se retournant pour faire face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'annéess, assez grand avec des cheveux châtains et une petite moustache.

-"Capt. Stanley Hatkins" , ils se serrèrent la main. "Merci d'être venu si vite. Venez, je vais vous amener à votre collègue. "

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? " demanda Grissom tout en suivant le Capt.

-"Le véhicule de Mlle Sidle à percuté le rail de sécurité, avec une chaussée aussi glissante comme celle-ci ce n'est pas étonnant. Elle l'a heureusement percuté du côté droit ne lui exposant que de faibles risques. Elle a vraiment eu de la chance ce soir. " , il se retourna et vit que Grissom était concentré sur la Tahoe de Sara qui se faisait remorquer.

-"La voiture n'a pas trop de dégâts, c'est assez rare pour un accident de ce genre. " , ajouta-t-il

-"Oui…" , dit un Grissom qui n'écoutait que partiellement. Il était obnubilé par la voiture de Sara. Il s'était déjà imaginé ce qu'il aurait pu voir dans une autre situation.

Il détourna son regard pour le fixer sur le pompier avant que ses yeux ne glissent sur l'ambulance, elle eût le don de lui ré-ouvrir ses blessures.

-"Voilà, nous y sommes, je vous laisse ici. Mlle Sidle est de l'autre côté. Prenez soin d'elle.

-"C'est promis ! "

-"Ravi de vous avoir connu" , il tendit sa main à Grissom qui la serra en répondant :

-"Moi de même. "

Alors que le Capt. S'éloigna, Grissom concentra toute son attention sur l'ambulance –il commençait à les détester-, il eût l'impression de revivre un mauvais rêve : Sara se tenait assise sur une civière, tête baissée mais cette fois-ci à défaut de tenir une poche de glace, elle se tenait la tête entre les mains.

Il marcha lentement vers elle afin de re réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme la veille.

Il essaya de retrouver ses esprits et d'arrêter de trembler intérieurement.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Sara se redressa et le regarda. Elle n'arrivait à définir si elle était contente ou non de le voir.

Grissom vit le choque et la fatigue dans son regard. Il s'avança de quelques pas et voyant qu'elle ne lui disait rien, il s'assit à ses côtés.

Il vit de très près l'entaille traversant son sourcil droit résultant de son agression.

Aucune parole n'était échangée entre eux, simplement des regards. Les yeux couleur chocolat de Sara fixaient intensément le bleu des siens.

Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras mais se résigna de peur qu'elle ne le repousse.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'espace d'un instant avant que Grissom n'ouvre enfin la bouche pour dire :

-"Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi. " , il lui prit doucement le bras pour la lever en même temps que lui.

Il fut surpris quand elle suivit le mouvement sans aucune résistance.

Il lui tint le bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à sa voiture, il lui ouvrit la portière et la regarda s'installer. Il s'assura que tout était ok et referma la portière pour aller du côté conducteur, il monta dans le véhicule et mis le contact en route.

Le trajet était silencieux, Sara regardait par la fenêtre la pluie tomber ainsi que les éclairs.

Grissom lui jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œils pour voir si elle allait bien.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, ses longs cheveux bruns encore trempés venaient se coller sur son visage et des gouttes d'eau parcourraient ses joues. Tout cela ne changeait rien pour lui, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle.

Sara n'osait pas détourner son regard de la vitre, elle essayait de combattre les larmes qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas devant Grissom. Elle se sentait si faible et fatiguée, mais elle luttait de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant son immeuble, Grissom se gara et descendit ouvrir la portière de Sara. Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment, Grissom ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Ensemble ils montèrent les marches, il gardait un œil sur elle en permanence.

Une fois devant sa porte, Sara fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Une fois trouvées, elle déverrouilla la porte et pénétra dans son appartement. Grissom ne bougea pas de l'entrée. Il vit Sara s'enfoncer dans le noir pour finalement allumé une lampe halogène située près de son ordinateur.

Grissom fit un pas à l'intérieur et contempla la vue qui s'offrait à lui, son instinct de CSI refit surface alors qu'il examina des yeux l'appartement de Sara.

Sara qui avait disparu dans sa chambre revint avec des vêtements secs. Ils restèrent en face à face jusqu'à ce que Grissom ne brise la glace pour lui demander :

-"Euh…tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? du café ? "

-"Non merci…ça va aller. Je crois que je vais aller me reposer. " , elle se tenait le bras gauche comme si elle était mal à l'aise.

Grissom acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-"Tu…tu peux rentrer, ça ira…" , elle avait une voix épuisée

-"Ok, si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas. "

-"D'accord"

-"Bon et bien je te laisses" , il semblait malheureux tout à coup, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule.

Sara non plus ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle devait toujours lui parler mais n'en avait pas la force actuellement, elle ne pensait qu'à retrouver son lit. Alors qu'il commença à tourner les talons pour aller vers la porte, Sara l'appela :

-"Griss ? "

En guise de réponse il se retourna 

-"Merci ! "

Il lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires –ce qui la fit craquer intérieurement–  et se retourna à nouveau.

Elle suivit chacun de ses mouvements attentivement.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, le claquement résonnait encore et toujours dans sa tête et elle se trouvait, là, dans son appartement sombre, seule, à fixer la porte fermée.

Finalement, elle alla dans sa chambre. Une fois allongée sur son lit, elle regarda par la fenêtre, la pluie battant les vitres. Sara ne pu retenir ses larmes et éclata en sanglots.

Vers 9h30, elle émergea de son sommeil, le bruit de l'orage et de la pluie se faisait toujours entendre. Elle se leva, prit un petit déjeuner et décida de prendre une douche. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, elle se laissa tomber sur son sofa et l'image du sourire de Grissom la hanta de nouveau.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, elle saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait –à force– par cœur.

Il fallut attendre 3 sonneries avant qu'une voix d'homme familière lui répondit.

-"Allô" , apparemment il n'était pas réveillé depuis longtemps.

-"Euh… Bonjour Griss" , elle ne savait pas quel ton prendre

-"Sara ? Bonjour, tout va bien ? " , elle adorait quand il prenait une voix attentionnée.

-"Oui…je…je voudrais savoir si on pourrait parler ? " , dit-elle d'une voix hésitante

-"Euh…bien sûr, je peux venir d'ici 1 heure…" , il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

-"Parfait, à tout à l'heure. " et elle raccrocha.

Grissom resta un court instant à fixer le combiné, il alla prendre une douche en vitesse puis se changea pour finalement quitté sa maison quelques minutes plus tard.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Sara su tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. La grande question était de savoir comment elle allait l'affronter. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte qui laissa place à Grissom qui ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, alors il se contenta de la regarder comme si elle allait  lui annoncer la pire nouvelle qui soit.

Elle évitait de croiser son regard, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Finalement elle lui dit :

-"Entre, je t'en prie…" , toujours en évitant de le regarder.

Grissom vit bien qu'elle le fuyait du regard mais décida de ne rien dire et il entra dans l'appartement un peu moins sombre que lors de sa dernière visite.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce avant que Sara ne le coupe.

-"Euh…tu veux quelque chose à boire ? " , elle essayait de cacher son discomfort

-"Non merci" , Grissom se sentait lui aussi mal à l'aise.

-"Bien…euh…tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir, je reviens tout de suite. "

Grissom était bien silencieux, il lui fit un signe de la tête et elle disparue dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, il s'approcha d'un fauteuil tout en enlevant sa veste. Il était à peine installé qu'elle revint et s'assit en face de lui sur son sofa.

Il ne cessait de la regarder, d'observer le moindre de ses mouvements, il se demandait bien comment il pourrait rattraper les choses avec elle.

Sara avait les yeux baissés et prit son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir la bouche et annoncer :

-"Je…je suis au courant que tu as été suspendu…c'est ma faute…tout est ma faute. " , elle avait la gorge nouée ce qu'il l'empêchait de parler correctement.

-"Sara…" , commença Grissom d'une voix voulant la rassurer.

-"Non, s'il te plaît laisse moi finir ! " , et il se tût pour lui porter toute son attention.

-"C'est moi qui devrai être à ta place, c'est moi que Mobley aurait dû virer. Je, je ne l'ai dit à personne que j'avais l'intention de retourner sur la scène. Et maintenant, à cause de mon entêtement, ça t'as coûter ta place. Je, je suis désolée, je suis impardonnable…" , elle était sur le point de craquer une nouvelle fois.

-"Sara…"

-"Non Griss ! J'ai fais une énorme erreur, non en fait j'arrête pas de faire des erreurs alors maintenant je vais faire la meilleur chose qui soit en mon pouvoir, je vais appeler Mobley de suite et tout lui dire. Il n'y a pas de raison, c'est moi qui suis à blâmer ! " , elle était en colère contre elle-même.

Elle se leva pour aller chercher son téléphone, Grissom se leva brusquement pour tenter de l'empêcher.

-"Sara, s'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça ! " , il haussa le ton

-"Il faut que je le fasse ! S'il te plaît laisse moi le faire ! "

Le téléphone n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et Grissom tentait désespérément de s'approcher d'elle. Alors qu'elle saisit le combiné et commença à composer le numéro, il se rua sur elle pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. 

Leurs corps se touchèrent à présent, il lui tenait le bras gauche pour qu'elle ne se débatte et de l'autre côté le poignet dans lequel elle tenait fermement l'appareil. Sara ne pouvait plus rien faire et de toute façon elle n'avait plus la force de lutter.

Le bleu intense des yeux de Grissom fixaient une nouvelle fois la couleur chocolat des siens. Elle aurait pu se perdre dans l'immensité de ce bleu.

Ils restèrent dans cette posture durant quelques instants, aucun mot n'était nécessaire…

C'est alors que Sara eût la surprise de voir Grissom se rapprocher et de le voir pencher la tête en sa direction. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa respiration s'approcher au fur et à mesure qu'il se penchait pour amener ses lèvres vers les siennes. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à 2 ou 3 centimètres l'une de l'autre quand Sara ferma ses yeux. Elle sentit alors les lèvres de Grissom se poser sur les siennes.

Leur baiser était quelque peu timide aux premiers abords mais rapidement il succéda à quelque chose de plus intense, de plus passionné. Lorsque Grissom relâcha le poignet de Sara, celle-ci fit tomber le téléphone au sol sans s'en rendre compte. Sa main remonta le long de son bras et de son épaule pour finalement s'arrêter dans ses cheveux grisonnant, elle avait tellement rêver de pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux qu'elle trouvait si sexy –bien qu'elle trouvait Grissom sexy en lui-même.

Lorsque ce dernier retira sa main de son bras pour la placée sur sa taille et resserrer son étreinte, elle en profita pour amener son autre main derrière sa nuque. Grissom amena sa main gauche se poser sur la joue de Sara.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Sara l'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser en entraînant un autre, elle entreprit de le conduire vers sa chambre avant qu'ils n'atteignent le point de non-retour en plein milieu du salon.

Une fois arrivés –et non sans mal– dans sa chambre, elle le fit basculer sur son lit et elle continua à l'embrasser passionnément. 

Lorsque Grissom ouvrit les yeux, il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il tourna la tête pour voir une Sara paisiblement endormie, la tête contre son épaule et une main posée sur sa poitrine. Un fin rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les vitres et se déposait sur son visage.

Grissom n'osa pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller mais il continua de la regarder. Elle était tellement belle, ses traits angoissés semblaient s'être relâchés pendant son sommeil. Il voulut lui passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais il ne trouver pas le moyen de bouger tant son regard était captiver par cette femme.

Il se demandait pourquoi il avait attendu aussi longtemps pour lui dévoiler ses sentiments.

Ce fût au tour de Sara d'émerger et la première chose qu'elle vit était Grissom en train de l'observer, ça eu pour effet de la faire sourire.

-"Hey"

-"Hey…" , répondit-il en lui passant finalement une main dans ses cheveux.

-"Bien dormi ? "

-"C'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien…" , sa voix n'était qu'une sorte de murmure à présent mais il lui esquissa un sourire.

Sara glissa sa main qui passa son torse pour finir par lui encercler la taille. Elle leva la tête et se pencha sur lui afin de l'embrasser, celui-ci la serra davantage contre lui.

Lorsqu'elle se recula, Grissom amena ses mains sur ses joues et lui dit avec un regard débordant d'amour :

-"Je t'aime Sara. " 

Celle-ci le regarda, les yeux contenant un mélange de choc et d'amour du fait de cette révélation soudaine. Elle aurait juré que des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. Le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer depuis leur rencontre, le seul homme incomparable à tous ceux qu'elle avait connu, le même homme qui l'avait rejeté quelques temps auparavant lorsqu'elle avait eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il était là, avec elle, dans son lit –le seul endroit où elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le trouver ces derniers temps– venait de lui annoncer ce qu'elle désespérait d'entendre de sa bouche un jour, étais-ce encore un de ses rêves ?

Ne la voyant pas réagir et remarquant que ses yeux s'humidifiaient, il commença à avoir peur.

-"Sara ? Sara, tu es toujours avec moi ? , il la suppliait tout essayant de garder un ton calme et contrôlé.

Elle lui répondit par un baiser fougueux. Tout en l'embrassant les larmes lui coulaient  le long de joues, Grissom s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il sentit une larme tomber sur sa joue. Il éloigna Sara en lui tenant la tête à l'aide de ses mains. Il se mit en position assise et la plaça sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux rouges et humides ainsi que les traînées que formaient ses larmes, quelque part dans son cœur il eût un pincement.

Il essuya les larmes avec ses pouces et lorsque Sara se calma, il la serra à nouveau contre lui de toutes ses forces. Elle se défit de son étreinte mais restait cependant proche de lui.

-"Je t'aime Gil " , sa voix était gênée par des sanglots

Il sentit que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle ne lui dise autre chose.

-"Oh Sara…" , il effleura son menton puis fit le tracé de sa mâchoire avec ses doigts avant de finalement faire parcourir son doigt le long de ses lèvres qu'il adorait tant. Elle lui offrit son sourire spécial 'Grissom' et il le lui rendit bien en l'embrassant comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient allongés et Sara avait sa tête posée sur sa poitrine, elle était bercée par les battements de son cœur. Grissom la tenait toujours aussi fortement contre lui, de peur que si tout cela ne soit malheureusement qu'un rêve, qu'il puisse le faire durer un peu plus.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui.

-"Griss ? "

-"Oui, mon amour ? "

-"Comment on va faire ? "

-"Pourquoi ? " , elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-"Pour toute cette situation. Toi…moi…au travail…"

-"Je n'en sais rien et je préfère ne pas y penser. "

-"Moi non plus, mais c'est tout de même un point important. "

-"La seule chose importante à mes yeux en ce moment c'est de pouvoir rester avec toi. " , elle lui lança un sourire auquel il ne pouvait résister.

-"Et si tu veux vraiment savoir, je te rappelle que je suis en congé forcé jusqu'à nouvel ordre, alors je me fiche totalement de ce qui se passe au boulot. " ajouta t-il.

Ses paroles réveillèrent quelque chose en Sara, vu la tournure qu'avait pris la situation ce matin, elle n'avait pas encore appelé Mobley.

Ayant vu son visage s'assombrir, Grissom réagit :

-"Sara ? Il y a un problème ? "

-"Griss, il va falloir que j'appelle Mobley, tu ne peux pas continuer à payer pour moi…"

Il poussa un soupir avant de lui répondre.

-"C'est hors de question ! Ecoute, il m'a suspendu, et alors, au moins je pourrais passer plus de temps auprès de toi. "

-"Gil je t'en prie, laisse moi régler cette affaire. Je suis responsable de mes actes alors je vais faire la seule chose que je puisse faire. "

-"Ok, c'est toi qui voit…" , il décida d'arrêter de s'interposer, quand Sara avait une idée en tête il était difficile de lui faire changer d'avis.

-"Bon, je vais prendre une douche et ensuite je lui passe un coup de fil" , dit-elle en commençant à se lever du lit.

-"Je te prépare quelque chose à manger ? "

-"Bonne idée ! Tu n'as qu'à faire ce dont tu as envie, ça me conviendra parfaitement"

-"Oh ! Alors je vais faire du poulet ! " dit-il en blaguant

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'approcher de lui et de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

-"Je déteste qu'on plaisante avec le fait que je sois végétarienne. " , lui murmura t-elle tout près de l'oreille. 

Sentir la chaleur de son souffle le fit tressaillir, c'est incroyable l'effet que Sara lui faisait.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en face à face, Grissom pu voir un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur ses lèvres et il comprit qu'elle blaguait elle aussi. Avant de tourner les talons en direction de la salle de bain, Sara lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres, le laissant rêveur.

Pendant que Grissom était en train de préparer à manger, Sara sortit de la douche et vint se poser contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés contre son ventre, l'observant attentivement. Il se trouvait de dos et elle pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu quand il se retourna le sourire aux lèvres lui demandant :

-"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? "

-"Toi", répondit-elle en marchant vers lui.

-"Oh, et que me vaut cet honneur ? "

-"Je trouve ça sexy un homme qui fait la cuisine" le voyant perplexe elle s'empressa d'ajouter "surtout quand il s'agit de Gil Grissom"

-"Vraiment ? " il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

-"Oui" , sa voix était à peine audible.

Les lèvres de Grissom quitta sa joue pour descendre le long de son menton et remonter ensuite jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille.

-"Griss…" , tenta t-elle pour arrêter leur jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-"Mmmm ? " fut tout ce qu'elle reçut en réponse

-"Il faut que j'aille téléphoner !! " , elle essayait de résister à cette sensation si agréable qu'elle ressentait.

-"Maintenant !! ", dit-elle avant de s'éloigner si il ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve plaqué sur le sol de sa cuisine.

Grissom la regarda partir en souriant, il adorait la mettre dans cet état, elle était rouge comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit d'une bêtise.

Sara décrocha le téléphone, prit une grande bouffée d'air et composa le numéro fatidique. Au bout de 2 sonneries, une voix d'homme lui répondit :

-"Shérif Mobley"

-"Bon jour shérif, ici Sara Sidle"

-"Mlle Sidle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? ", l'appel ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

-"J'aurais aimé vous voir, pour parler de quelque chose d'important. "

-"Mlle Sidle je croyais avoir été clair, vous êtes en congé ! " , sa voix changeait de ton et était proche de l'énervement.

-"Ecoutez moi, ce que j'ai à dire et très important, il faut que je vous parle" , s'énerva à son tour Sara.

Mobley poussa un long soupir avant de lui répondre :

-"Très bien, de quoi s'agit-il ? "

-"Vous devez réintégrer Grissom immédiatement ! "

-"Je crois que vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre, et ensuite pourquoi devrais-je le reprendre, il a commis des erreurs. "

-"Non ! Tout est ma faute ! c'est moi qui devrait être suspendu, vous m'entendez ? "

-"Bon, Venez ici tout de suite et ramenez Grissom avec vous ! " et il raccrocha violemment.

'Génial' se pensa-t-elle, 'vu la bonne humeur de Mobley ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir'.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Grissom la regarda accoudé au comptoir.

-"Alors ? " , demanda t-il

-"Alors, il veut nous voir tout de suite…"

-"Très bien…"

Voyant qu'elle avait l'air préoccupé, Grissom vint de poster en face d'elle, les mains sur ses épaules.

-"Sara, ça va ? "

-"Oui, c'est juste que je voudrais que tout ça se finisse. "

-"Ecoute, on va aller voir Mobley et quoi qu'il arrive sache que je serais à côtés, ok ? " , il l'a prit dans ses bras.

-"Ok, je t'aime Griss…" , dit-elle contre sa poitrine.

-"Je t'aime aussi Sara"

Le trajet en voiture s'effectua dans le silence, Sara était pensive et Grissom avait peur des répercussions qu'elle allait avoir sur sa carrière. Au dernier feu, avant que les bâtiments ne soient en vue, Grissom sortit Sara de ses pensées en lui prenant sa main et en la secoua légèrement. L'expression sur son visage se voulait rassurante, elle disait 'ça va aller' et Sara le su tout de suite en regardant profondément dans ces yeux.

Lorsque Grissom gara la voiture, ils échangèrent un regard bref avant de sortir chacun de leur côté. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il lui prit la main et ne la lâcha plus. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent au bon étage et Sara sortit en premier.

Grissom ne la quittait plus du regard, et plus ils avançaient vers le bureau plus il sentait son cœur battre plus fort. C'était exactement pareil pour Sara, ces derniers mètres étaient insoutenables…

Mobley les attendaient à l'entrée de son bureau et ne calcula même pas Grissom.

-"Mlle Sidle, Gil" son ton se fit plus dur pour Grissom

-"Brian" ironisa ce dernier

-"Bien, Sidle, voulez-vous bien m'expliquer en détail toute cette histoire ? "

-"Je n'ai prévenu personne que je retournais sur les lieux ! " , elle avait décidait de ne pas perdre de temps et d'aller droit au but.

-"Je, j'avais une piste, je ne voulais le dire à personne avant d'être sûre que c'était exploitable. " 

-"Que les choses soient claires, vous avez désobéi au règlement –que vous êtes censée connaître il me semble–, uniquement pour aller vérifier si votre piste était valable ? " , Mobley commençaient à sentir la colère arriver.

-"Oui" , répondit-elle intraitable.

-"Bien vu que vous n'avez pas l'air très décider à beaucoup parler aujourd'hui, je vais écourter cette entrevue. " , il s'assit plus confortablement dans son siège avant d'enchaîner :

-"Sidle, pour votre entêtement et non-respect du règlement je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous faire cadeau de 2 semaines de vacances, non payées bien entendu. " il avait cette lueur de joie dans les yeux qui n'échappait ni à Sara ni à Grissom.

-"Grissom, quant à vous, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je vous en offre également 2 ! J'ai d'autres informations concernant l'incident qui vous trahissent. "

Grissom savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien contre lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de ne plus l'avoir autour de lui à le contredire sans arrêt. Mais il s'en moquait pas mal, il allait passer 2 semaines tranquilles avec Sara et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment là.

Une fois sortit, Sara lui glissa :

-"On s'en est pas trop mal sortit…"

-"Ca aurait pu être pire" renchérit Grissom et ils se mirent à rire.

Dans le couloir il lui prit à nouveau la main et cette fois-ci elle ne la lâcha pas une seule fois.

Alors qu'ils passèrent devant une salle, ils ne virent pas les 3 regards qui pointaient sur eux. Catherine, Nick et Warrick regardaient la scène bouche bée.

-"Ben, on dirait que ça s'est arrangé entre eux 2" , dit Nick d'un ton surpris

-"J'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi imprévisibles ! " ajouta Catherine stupéfaite

-"Et ouais, c'est pas pour rien que c'est Grissom et Sara ! Allez par ici la monnaie ! " , annonça Warrick le sourire aux lèvres.

A l'extérieur, notre cher couple était à présent à côté de la voiture quand Grissom attrapa Sara par la taille et lui demanda :

-"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire durant ces '2 semaines de vacances non payées'? " s'amusa t-il à reprendre la phrase de Mobley.

-"Pourquoi déjà ne pas débuter parce que nous avons laissé en plan juste avant le coup de téléphone ? " , lui dit-elle sur un ton sensuel

-"Ohh, je vois…ça me convient parfaitement ! "

Sara leva ses mains pour les passer dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il l'embrassa. Soudain, Sara arrêta le baiser pour lui demander :

-"Tu crois qu'il y a des caméras de surveillance ici ? " , elle commença à regarder autour d'elle mais Grissom mit une main sous son menton pour ramener ses lèvres aux siennes.

-"M'en fiche" lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci sans qu'aucun des 2 ne coupe ce moment.

THE END 


End file.
